1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gait training apparatus used for gait training of a user, and a control method for the gait training apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A gait training apparatus including a control device that controls the belt speed of a treadmill, on which a user walks, based on sensor information of a walking assistance device attached to a leg portion of the user is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-095793).
In the gait training apparatus of the related art, the walking assistance device is integrally and inseparably connected with a peripheral device such as the treadmill. Accordingly, the walking assistance device and the peripheral device is not supposed to be used separately. Thus, when the control device is in a non-connected state in which the control device cannot obtain any information from the walking assistance device, for example, the control device unconditionally determines that a failure has occurred in the walking assistance device, and causes the peripheral device, such as the treadmill, to be stopped for the sake of safety. This causes a problem that the walking assistance device is stopped and becomes unavailable even in the case where the control device is intentionally brought into the non-connected state with the walking assistance device, for example, when the user wears a normal outfit instead of the walking assistance device.